Project Shadow Warrior
by kikkyss4e
Summary: 20 long years of research Planning Then six agonizing months creating it! It was an exciting day indeed It was time for it to awaken... Experiment #11FG23 X9021 EXP.2025 or on shorter terms Project Shadow Warrior. J~Kat: theres the sum read n find out wut
1. Prologue

Bulma-J~Kat!: OK this is an idea i had while reading an Alice and wonderland book. NO it has NOTHING to do with that book! my mind wonder from the book...... the #'s #11FG23 X9021 EXP.2025 is something I made up to make it sound.... uhhh jus i made um up they don't mean anything... and i just had to thinking of a project #!!! if you can think up something better and more professional then tell me and i will edit it ok? anywho.. its just me working here not my sis *EEK!* NO DONT RUN! GET BACK HERE! seriously i am real! i am her real inspiration heheheehehe well I figured she got her own story without me to write.... so i get mine.. i know ya'll like how she writes but give me a chance! and if you like this story I'll finish and put up my other story I have been having fun writing 'Stalker' I will keep this a short story.... prolly only go up to 11 chap... Maybe 15! Maybe I wont finish it... depends on the reviews.. Maybe in later chaps. I'll let her help if ya'll want kk?  
  
IMPORTANT!! PLEASE READ: Our other story what once was will be continued! We DO NOT have writers block... the problem is she got a new job and we are NEVER together and if we are we spend time catching up on what we missed in each others life... soon she will be around more and the chapters will start being weekly again! yay! Also in further note we will each time we are together take out an hour are two and start writing more for 'What Once Was' kk? and as for her other story 'Stay Here its Safer' she has been to busy with her job to write and where she is staying (so she ain't far away from her job long story... please don make me write it out) she will get more chaps up and make it DBZ version as soon as she can get the time! and if you haven't read any of hose then do it!!!! :D  
  
Dis-Clamer: I don not own DBZ yotta yotta don sue me cuz I am poor with only a dollar and my parents are going bankrupt which means where going to loose our cable...jeep and everything else my mom and dad could not pay off... but I WILL continue every story I start (unless you don't want me to) so don let that make you think it would affect my writing! Now enough blabbering and on wit the story!  
  
Note: It was born Feb. 17 1989 for six months it sat in a caspul then the last three days it was in the white room for last lab studys n stuff...... It wasn't born a baby.. But a young child got it? kk! on wit de storeh.. this is a bit of a fantasy fic... slight humor in later chaps.. maybe angst in others.. depens on my mood!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Project Shadow Warrior  
  
Chap 1.  
  
...Prologue...  
  
Clicking noises was the only noise that was heard... "Its time.. Move it to the white room" a scientist said "Yes sir!" a man replied "NOW!" the scientist yelled, They quickly scrambled over to the caspule a man reached up and un-locked the door, The door hissed open to receal a child who fell into the mans arms and he quickly carried her away. He sat her down on a table and motioned that it was ready by shaking his head up at the wall which was really where a window stood, He watched in awe as the table went down unto the water where it would not emerg until they made sure it would be loyal and would function correctly....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~One Month Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two tall men walked down the halls, there were foot steps echoing far down every hallway they passed. They walked at a fast pace, though who wouldn't? It was the day, twenty long years of research.... Planning.six agonizing months actualy creating it then there was the whole month of perfecting it and making sure it was loyal! It was an exciting day indeed... It was time for it to awaken... They approached a metal door one of them placed there hand on a near by scanner as a red light zoomed over his hand quickly granting them access. The door creaked as it slowly opened, they walk in and one quickly reached over and flicker on the lights.  
  
Lights hummed as they where turned on to reveal a silver room full of advanced looking computers, and a window that sat in front of them. And one man stepped forth from the shadows. The scientist known as Bardock walked up to the computer and started fiercely pressing buttons on the keyboard to check its life support system and make sure everything was green. As he peered threw a window into a white room, He watched as something rose from blue/green water that was centered in the middle of the white room. It rose about three feet high before stopping creating a humming noise the whole way. Strapped on that table was a little child with only a white sheet, covering its privet body parts. Wires and machines hooked all over its body. One big see threw tub stood out amongst it all, it connected to her arm as see threw liquid pumped threw the tub and into her blood stream. This was to keep it asleep. Its sky blue hair fell down the sides of the table just barely touching the water. This was they're creation #11FG23 X9021 EXP.2025 or on short name, "Project Shadow Warrior" they had spent twenty years and six months Perfecting/Creating this child... That would deliver them from the pits of hell itself.  
  
"Is it complete?" The man in the shadows questioned. "Yes sire", Bardock replied. "Good that gives only her nine short years to prepare. And she absolutely MUST be ready by then." Stated the shadowed figure, as he stepped into the light to peer threw the window to get a better look revealing the King. "Let her awaken", with a shake of his head Bardock pressed a few buttons. Causing all the machines to detach from her body and the see threw tub as well. They watched as her eyes fluttered open. Just then the door behind them cracked open.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma-J~Kat!: OK! I know its short but it's just the Prologue! I promise further chaps will be longer! and less A/N's! And I have the other chapter already under way! Which means it should be done in a few days...BUT I want at least 3 reviews b4 I put it up pleaseeee? I would appreciate it if i got 5... but I know that's asking for too much! At least 2... Or 1!!!!! kk? Tell me if you like!! Tell me if it is corny or what. You are aloud to flame but don't be stupid about it by just flaming me! Tell me why your flaming and what I did wrong and how you think it could be improved! Just don cuss me out for somthin and not tell me what! Give me advice if you think I need it I don't care I will gladly take ideas advice.. And suggestions on ways to improve this story! Thank ya for readin! (See? I ain't always a bitch.. or crazy sarcasm... I can be nice! Depends on the mood baby!) NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!! LET ME KNOW YOUR READIN IT! Press the purple button you know you want to! 


	2. The Awakening

J~Kat! - Bulma: HEY thank you for the all those wonderful reviews! They really fueled me to typin this chap out! Actually I wasn't expecting ANY of them.. So it was a shock to get some... And I am very happy! So like I promised here's the next chap!  
  
Dis-Clamer: Unfortunly I don own nuttin. (which really sucks) SO PLEASE DON SUE!  
  
WARNING: there will be QUIT a bit of swearing in this chap! So if it offends you then don't read! Its pg13! I am aloud to do this.. if you don't like it then why you lookin in pg13 stuff anyways? And I don't know Vegeta- Sei's god so I am gunna use Kami kk?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Project Shadow Warrior  
  
Chap1.  
  
.The Awakening.  
  
The door silently swung open and a woman walked in and quietly stood behind the king, However none of this went unnoticed by the king as he swung around to see who was awake at 3:30 am in the morning, Only to encounter the only other person that would be awake at this time (besides him and bardock... They don' count) his wife..  
  
She opened her eyes only to end up gazing at a white ceiling, She sat up quickly trying to survey her surroundings only to have a pain wash through her body *What the hell? She thought Damn it feels like someone just tossed me in a blend and pressed liquefy! My body feels like Jell-O. I feel so weak! Wait.. This ain't right! I am supposed to be strong! Not weak.. Damn scientists! Can't do any fucking thing right.*  
  
He gulped as he stared at his wife's face that was of pure rage and it was slowly building. and building. *Oh Kami please help me..* He siently begged in his head.  
  
She let a moan escape her lips and tried to see if she could remember anything at all that would help her out. *lets see. I know I was created by scientist, I can remember some of it* ~Flash back~ Men in lab coats rushed around the room working quickly while a dark man in the corner supervised ~flash back end~ I Know I can do better than that She thought, As she scanned threw a few more memories which basically consisted of men and woman in white lab coats. But a few colorful images stood out ~Flash Back~ She groggily opened her eyes to see a woman that wore a purple colored dress and black hair that fell down to the floor all in all of what she could see of this blurry image it looked like a goddess.. As she looked at the image more she noticed that this 'goddess' held some sort of book in her hand and was reading it to her and as she strained to her ears so that she could hear the voice, It was was the most beautiful voice singing soft melody she soon realized she wasn't reading but she was singing... then she felt a poke In her arm and turned around only to see a blurry woman inject some sort of drug into her arm she turned back to the woman with the melody and tried to She get a better image of her to remember her by blinking a few times but alas to no avail she blinked few times more but it didn't help any so she just memorized what she could before she would fall asleep and all to soon she felt the drugs kick in and take her to a deep slumber once again her last thoughts where *A goddess is visiting me?* ~End Flash Back~ *There are other memories like that one too. Are they all a dream? Or did a goddess really visit me to sing to me from time to time?* All her memories swirled together confusing her more then ever before "Errrr enough of this.. she mumbled jumping off the table and ignoring the pain that washed all over her body "Errrr? Is anyone there?! I would like to be brought to my room now!"  
  
He watched in utter horror as his wife Took a step closer closing the space that was in between them "So...? You where just going to fucking let me SLEEP while she was to be awakened?!" She asked in a deadly whisper that sent shivers up and down his spine *Oh shit trick question.. Oh I hate it when she does this to me* "Uhh.. Well I uhh. You where uh. so beautiful when your asleep. and I didn't want to uh.." He said quickly making something up and getting stuck "He didn't want to wake you up Milady.. Because you have been so busy and we all know how you need your sleep from all the work you've been doing!" Bardock said while bowing to her helping the king out a little  
  
Scanning threw her memories again she remembered being taken into this room threw a white door now, Only if she could find it.. Ah there it is! She walked over to the door and as quietly as possible opened it, Sneaking in and quietly shutting the door behind her she let a "Gasp" escape her lips as she looked at something in awe and slowly walked up to it.  
  
*Phew.. I'd better thank bardock later. she almost found out the real reason.* The king thought releaf *What's the Real reason? Asked a sickeningly sweet voice* "Uhhhh.. Ummm.. Look you need to leave what if she goes bonkers? And decides to destroy everything in sight?! I just didn't want to put you in any dang-" The king tried to say but was cut off by his 'loving wife' "UGH! MEN! You know I have been waiting for LONGER THAN YOU HAVE! I spent how much time with her?!" The Queen asked irritably "NOONE ASKED YOU TO SPEND ANY TI-" But once again our poor king was unable to finish his sentence, Because of the little girls gasp and awe stricken face that just walked her way past him and right over to...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
J~Kat - Bulma: MUHAHAHAHA I tried to make a cliff hanger! I hoped it worked.. I want like 3 reviews.. Before putting up another chap!!!! Do you think that, That is to much to ask for? Hmmmm? I am sure you guys can do that. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I am trying hard here. Com'on press the little red button... No wait. Its purple isn't it? Oh well!!!! Press the button and say sonething!!! Please?  
  
Vaarj: I'll smack you right back! Was this long enough chappie?  
  
KamalaKali: Well heres the next chap... Thank you I thought the sum suckecd and was thinkin bout changing it.. Nice to know I did good at that! I never do good at those things! (unless you where being sarcastic?)  
  
and thank you everyone else for the nice reviews! I if you have questions/commets/idead on how to improve it or just plain ideas I am listening! 


	3. I'm am soooo Sorry please read! I know I...

Ok I know it is not fair to keep you all waiting. I am sorry but I cannot continue this fic. I am home schooled so naturally I had more time to write (and since my parents where gone I just would tell them that I did my homework! But also this meant no friends and my sis who has friends said I was becoming anti-social err) well this year I talk with my mom and decided that I am going to high school next year (Yay.. Uhhhh Friends?) But in order to do so I have to catch up like 2 grades of homework!!! This year! I don't have the time to finish this fic... *sigh* as much as I wanted to I just don't have the talent like my sis Tez does! I know bout 4 of you acted really interested so I'll just give you a quick what was going to happen type thing..  
  
Basically yes that was Bulma I was gunna have her be strong. (I wanted a fic where she was a warrior. so sue me:P!) It was gunna be a big AU where Bulma and Vegeta grow up together and Bulma defeating Frezia thing it was just gunna be a big fluffy B/V romance! With action/humor here and there... there wasn't much else to it but maybe some twist here and there. doesn't sound so interesting now does it? Maybe some day if I ever get better at writing I will re-write it a little and put it up.  
  
But right now my life is a wreck my family life right now sux... I ain't getting along with anybody. my parents are leaving on a trip SOON. and my bro is getting married Dec him and his fiancé's bridal show is this weekend. oh and I am going to Texas in Oct! So err. again I am SO sorry I know this (to you) is a bunch of bull... and hell my family is a bunch of bull! But I really want a school education!  
  
By the way I am no longer working on my sister's account! I have moved to jkat17 also I have found something that even I believe I am better at (if you care) drawing... lol I am trying to make a website when I finish it, It will have all of my sketches and you can tell me what I am better at! I will have the site on MY author account. I hop0e you don't hate me! But I will just stick with the one-shot writings so I won't disappoint anyone anymore. Again I am truly sorry if I got your hopes up for a new chap but I just can't do it! No matter what you say I ain't changing my mind (like many out there would try *rolls eyes*) Lata  
J~Kat PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ( ( 


End file.
